


Idk

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer
Summary: Idk





	Idk

I had a dream and it was weird ?? Also I really want to kiss my girlfriend ?? Also my nausea is back and my pills aren’t helping ?? Also my emotions are wack ?? Oh well


End file.
